1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic structure and associated method to reduce stress in a flip-chip PBGA package.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device coupled to a substrate may experience thermal strain from thermal cycling operations, in light of coefficients of thermal expansions (CTE) differential between the semiconductor device and the substrate. Such thermal strains may result in mechanical failure of the semiconductor device and associated solder connections. Thus there is a need to inhibit such strains.